islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day At Blue Mountain Quarry
A Day At Blue Mountain Quarry is the first sixth series episode. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is sending Thomas to work with the narrow gauge engines at the Blue Mountain Quarry for awhile. Hiro agreed to watch his coaches till he comes back, so Thomas chuffed cheerfully away to visit his friends. It took him a while to get there, but when he got there, he saw that only some of the narrow gauge engines were there. After a few minutes of looking for the others, he saw a diesel and another diesel. The diesel was named Class 1o1 who is named after Class 40, and a girl diesel named Sudmsy who is new to the island. Thomas told them his name and began telling them about how he got his branch line. Class 1o1 chuckled and started to boast, "I'm sure I'll be working with Owen or Merrick. Nothing too steady, nothing too hard, always perfect for me. 1o1 work is bronze!" Sudmsy laughed and told him that Class 1o1 is friendly, but he will often brag about his work. Thomas, Class 1o1, and Sudmsy went to work together. The song played is "Working Together". After work, Thomas saw that Sir Handel was taking on water nearby and saw that Thomas made a new friend. He smiled and didn't get bored anymore. Thomas saw Luke arriving and asks about the new diesels. Then Thomas saw Class 1o1 rolling on narrow gauge tracks because his wheels are too big. Class 1o1's work with Owen didn't go as planned when he bragged that he will push five trucks up to him, but Owen told him to go steady, but he didn't care. He nearly damaged his buffers as he was shunting ten trucks up to Owen, but he wasn't hurt. Thomas showed Sudmsy around and got to meet new friends, but when the engines found out when they were in the quarry, they laughed and chortled. "Take a look, guys," James would tease, "Thomas found a girl diesel and musen over her." Then his words turned into a catchphrase, and it was the same one like that woman that came to Sodor. "Be quiet!" Thomas would shout, but James didn't even listen to him. Percy joined in his catchpharse and so did Gordon. "I got an idea!" James would say, "Let's call her a love diesel!" The others agreed with him and began shunting trucks into their sidings. Sudsmy looked sad and hurt, but Thomas encourged her that James was only teasing, and he can become boastful and with that Sir Topham Hatt called it "wheeshing". Sudmsy understood and smiled at Thomas. Until then, Sir Topham Hatt caught Gordon, Percy, and James for ranting the new quarry diesel. They were punished all right. "James, because of all this, no passenger trains for the rest of this month. I hope you'll understand this teasing matter someday." James's face went as red as his paintwork and Sir Topham Hatt saw that. "Gordon, the express will be delayed for the rest of this month." Gordon grunted, but Sir Topham Hatt didn't hear him. "Percy, you will have to stay away from Thomas and Toby for the rest of this month and that means no working with Mavis and Sudsmy." Thomas agreed that some engines tease the newcomers, but Sudmsy has made a good friend. Thomas is friends with Class 1o1, but he got punished too. Later, Hiro arrived at Blue Mountain Quarry too, and he has ten freight cars. "Sudmsy got punished, Thomas." After the day's work, Thomas and the other engines (including Class 1o1 and Sudmsy) returned home, and they are now friends. But I do think the big engines learned their lesson about the newcomers, don't we? Featured Characters *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Hiro *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Luke *Owen *Merrick *Class 1o1 *Sudsmy Category:Vhs